Analyzing hydrocarbon fluid samples can provide insight with respect to characteristics of hydrocarbons in a hydrocarbon fluid reservoir. For example, analysis of fluid from a core sample, particle pack, or other formation rock sample can provide data on a given hydrocarbon fluid reservoir. The analysis may be helpful in evaluating oil content, potential production, and the economic value of fluids produced from the hydrocarbon fluid reservoir.